Love Story
by ForeverIsAnAwfullyLongTime
Summary: We were both young when I first saw you, I closed my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. FTL AU. Princess Emma is sick of meeting fake princes, so when she meets pirate Killian Jones at a ball, it's true love. But can the two ever be together? Based off Love Story by Taylor Swift. One-shot.


**A/N: So this was a really random one-shot I thought of when I was watching the music video for Love Story. Hope you guys enjoyed :)**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

* * *

16 year old Princess Emma sighed as she stood with her two best friends Alexandra and Tabitha at her family's annual ball.

"Emma, please try and be more excited," Alexandra tried to encourage her friend.

"Why should I? These things are the same every year," Emma rolled her eyes "Princes from other kingdoms trying to court me, everyone gossiping the next morning, it's pathetic,"

"It's called the responsibilty of being a Princess," Tabitha replied.

"That may be acceptable for you two, but not me," Emma shook her head "I want adventure, and real romance, not phony ones just looking for my family's riches,"

"Well that's not how it works," Alexandra reminded her.

"I know that," Emma snapped.

"There is no need to bite our heads off," Tabitha raised her eyebrows.

"I apologise, you know I love you," Emma squeezed her friends hands.

Alexandra suddenly nudged Emma "You have caught someone's eye,"

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

* * *

Emma turned and her breath left her lungs as she saw a dark haired, blue eyed man standing a few metres away from her. He gave her a little smile, and she smiled back. She gave her friends a smile and then walked towards him.

"Care to dance?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I would be honoured Your Highness," he replied.

They started to dance, and Emma gave him a curious look "I've never seen you before,"

"I'm not exactly royalty," he replied. That piqued Emma's interest.

"No? Then who are you?" she questioned.

"My name is Killian Jones," the man-Killian-replied.

"And you're profession?" Emma inquired further.

Killian tensed "It may make you think wrong of me,"

"I doubt that," Emma said with a laugh "You are far by the most interesting person I have met at one of my family's balls,"

"I guess you could say I am a...pirate..." Killian looked down, ashamed.

"Amazing," Emma breathed, he looked up in surprise "You must have seen so much,"

"You have no idea of the wonders I have seen," Killain murmured.

Emma looked into his eyes with a smile "Can you show me?"

"I do not think it is fit for a Princess," Killian raised his eyebrows.

Emma went to reply, but instead saw her Father standing at the door to the ballroom, gesturing for her to go out with him.

"Look, we cannot continue this discussion now," Emma said quietly "Meet me tonight in the gardens,"

He nodded, and then she followed her Father out the door.

* * *

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said

* * *

"Daddy, what is it?" Emma asked as her father closed the door to the ballroom behind him.

"Emma, do you know who he is?" Charming demanded.

"Yes," Emma replied bravely.

"Then what were you doing with him?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" Emma sighed in exasperation.

"Of course it matters Emma," Charming exclaimed "You are a Princess, you cannot be with someone like him,"

"Why can't I be with who I want to be with!" Emma argued.

Charming went to reply, but he saw Killian leaving, Killian looked over, and just by the way Charming looked at him, he knew he was telling him to stay away.

"Enough," Charming turned to Emma "You are done for tonight, go up to your room immediately,"

Emma watched as her father walked back into the ballroom and then collapsed on the stairs in tears.

* * *

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

* * *

Then Emma sat up, determined. No one was going to tell her who she could be with. All Killian had to do was say yes.

* * *

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh

* * *

Emma walked out into the garden later that night, a lantern lighting her way. The guests were long gone, and the cleaners were already hard at work. Her parents thought she was safe in bed, and now they were asleep as well.

"Killian," she whispered into the darkness.

"Emma," Killian stepped out of the dark.

A relieved smile washed over her face and she hung the lantern on a tree, wrapping her arms around him, his wrapping back around her.

"Your dad..." Killian murmured.

Emma pulled away a little and looked at him "Who cares?"

That beautiful smile graced Killian's lips "Are you sure?"

Emma didn't reply, just simply tilted her head upwards and captured his lips with her own. He responded immediately, and the pair stayed wrapped in their passionate embrace.

* * *

_cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said

* * *

"Emma," a stern voice ran through the clearing, and they quickly broke away to see Charming there staring at them stonily.

"Daddy," Emma breathed, still wrapped in Killian's arms.

"I thought I made it clear to stay away from my daughter," Charming said coldly to Killian.

Killian immediately let go of Emma and went to leave, but Emma reached out and grabbed his hand.

"No, please don't go," she pleaded.

"Emma," Charming snapped.

* * *

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

* * *

"No," Emma said strongly "You cannot tell me who to be with,"

"Emma I am warning you, go inside now," Charming growled.

Killian leaned in and whispered in her ear "I'll wait, all we have to do is run,"

Then he slipped away and Emma stormed past her Father to the castle.

"You are never allowed to see him again," Charming's voice echoed up to her.

Tears pricked her eyes as she turned back to face him.

* * *

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

* * *

"Stop telling me how to feel, it is my life, this is real, I know how I feel about him," Emma snapped, before disappearing into the castle.

* * *

_I got tired of waiting_

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

* * *

Weeks passed, and Emma had gone to the outside gardens of her castle every night since the first night, he had never shown. But she went every night anyway.

She had almost given up, until one night, as she was leaving.

"Emma,"

She turned around with tears in her eyes "Killian," she sobbed, running into his arms.

"I am so sorry I didn't come sooner," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

* * *

"I thought you'd left me," Emma sniffed.

"Never," Killian said, before capturing her lips with his own.

Emma had forgotten how much she had loved his kisses.

"I love you," be breathed.

Emma paused "I love you too,"

* * *

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

* * *

Killian suddenly let go of her hands, and lowered himself to the ground, Emma's eyes widened.

"Are you doing what I think you are?" she gasped.

Killian pulled out a ring, and she recognised it immediately.

"Is that...?" her hand flew to her mouth.

* * *

_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

* * *

"I talked to your Dad," Killian grinned.

Tears had started running down Emma's cheeks.

"Emma, will you marry me?" Killian asked.

"Yes, oh my goodness yes," Emma sobbed, jumping into his arms and kissing him.

When she pulled away, Killian slipped the ring, her mothers ring, on her finger.

"I'm going to need a white dress,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

_cause we were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
